Evil Brain Science
by CovertThePenguin
Summary: Private's kind heart leads him and the world into grave danger. He gets tricked by Blowhole, and needs to snap out of mind control through different tasks in less than a day in order to stop Blowhole from dominating the world. Will he be able to save planet Earth on time?
1. Doc and Cod

Chapter 1:

"Up high boys! We've got ourselves some fish!" Skipper high fived the boys one by one, and let Rico swallow them into his gut. They went home content. On the way home, Private caught sight of a pair of green eyes looking at him sadly from a narrow alley, and said, "Guys, I'll be back…in a moment," Private told them.

"I'll meet you back at the HQ,"

"Better be quick, Private, you don't wanna let us finish all the fish," laughed Skipper.

"Okay," Replied Private.

Private waddled into the alley to find a ginger dog whimpering. He hastily went to it and gasped, he was like a pile of bones wrapped by a sheet of orange paper.

"Oh dear! What happened!?" The dog woofed fragile-like in return, like it was about to pass out, or maybe even away.

"Uh...ah..." Private panicked, eventually decided to bring him back to the HQ.

Penguin HQ (1300 hours)

"Mmmm, yum yum…" Rico sighed happily along with the others. Private dropped down from the hatch, hiding the pup behind him and said, "He-Hey guys! Have you left some fish for me?"

"Today's your lucky day, Private. I've saved some for you," Skipper shoved a bunch of fish to him, and he caught it by a flipper.

"Thanks," Private smiled as he went into the bathroom. "So… You are gonna dine in the bathroom?" Skipper arched an eyebrow. "N-No! I have stomachache, that's all!" He denied. "Why don't you put the fish on the table? It's not like we'll eat it or something," Kowalski said. "Just in case!" Private chuckled. "Fine, have it your way," Skipper turned on the telly.

"Here, puppy, do you wanna eat this?" Private handed the dog a sardine as it took a small bite out of it. It wagged its tail happily. "I should give you a name…how about…. Ginger?" Private suggested.

"Yeah, I'll name you Ginger. Here, take the rest of the fish," He smiled to Ginger. Suddenly, Ginger pounced on him and bared its fangs. "Wha-What's wrong? Ni-Nice Ginger?" Private shivered. The dog bit him and revealed its disguise, it was Blowhole.

"Doctor Blowhole?" Private held his injured flipper in agony. "Hello, Private," He laughed maniacally. "SKIPPAH!" Private called desperately for his leader, but no answer was heard. "Your *dear* Skipper is out along with his sidekicks, they will not be back so soon," He laughed.

"What've you done to them?" He groaned. "Nothing, really. Why worry about them, when you can't even take care of yourself?" Blowhole pointed to his flipper, which was stabilised.

"I injected mind controlling serum in your body. You will help me to eighty six your dear Skipper. It has recovered now as he wouldn't want to see you to be hurt, right?," Blowhole chuckled.

"No! I won't hurt him!" Private yelled. "Oh, you will," Blowhole pressed a button on a remote control, and Private started to feel woozy. "Good luck, my sleeper agent," Blowhole jumped on his Segway and escaped through the tunnel.

"Must…not…..black out," Private told himself. Stars are dancing in front of him. He slapped himself, but still, it was no use. Private found himself in front of Skipper's recording device (Skipper's log) and pressed the record button.

"Sk-Skippah… Dr. Blowhole is out to get you through me. H-He brainwa-washed me… P- Please save yourself and leave me if I put you in grave danger. I-I am sorry…" Private collapsed onto the concrete.

Penguin HQ (1400 hours)

"I really wanna get rid of Ringtail, you know," Skipper sighed as the others nodded and dropped down the hatch.

"Private, how were the cod?" Skipper smiled.

"Delicious!" Private replied.

"The Lunacorns are up now, why aren't you watching it?" Kowalski asked.

"I just don't feel like it anymore," Private said.

"Ooh, growing up already. Very soon you will be a leader like me," Skipper looked pleased.

"Say, Skippah, where do you keep the plans for dominating Dr. Blowhole?" Private asked.

"Why ask?" Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious," Private grinned.

"Nope! They are absolutely confidential!" Skipper declined his request.

"Please~~~~~" Private gave him the baby blues.

"Negatory compadre! No can do!" Skipper turned away from him.

"I beg of you, Skippah!" Private pleaded with him.

"Fine. Gimme ten reasons why I should do that," Skipper sighed.

"I want to help you Skippah,

I want our team to be safer,

I want our WORLD to be safe from his diabolical plans,

I wan-"

Private was cut off by Skipper. "It's okay, now come with me before I change my mind," He waddled off to the secret elevator. Private snickered quietly.

Elevator (1430 hours)

Skipper navigated through a bunch of buttons and pressed the button 'level 14'.

"I thought there were only 13 floors counting the secret level 13 in!" Private exclaimed.

"Not even Kowalski and Rico knows that there is a level 14 here. Don't reveal anything to anyone, comprende?" Skipper asked.

"Aye sir," Private saluted.

Top Secret Level 14 (1435 hours)

"Whoa…" Private gasped at the amazing sight of clipboards, pins, words and crayons, well…. Mostly broken ones. There was a picture of the diabolical dolphin, where darts were all on his 'face'.

"I've never knew you were THAT violent," Private muttered.

"What was that? Private?" Skipper arched a brow.

"Um... Nothing,"

"Good, 'cuz if you say anything bad about me, you'll be that picture,"

Private shuddered.

"Don't take me so seriously, I'm kidding,"

Private was still shivering.

"No, seriously, I am joking,"

"... Private?"

Private had started to sweat uncontrollably, that made Skipper extremely concerned. Private suddenly spoke to him in a very ill tone.

"Ski-Skippah, ge-get away from me, sa-save yourself before I do you any harm," He whimpered.

"Private? What are you talking about? I should have known you were sick once you've said you didn't want to watch the Lunacorns,".

"N-No Ski-Skippah," Private was really weak now. "Listen t-to yo-your-" Private fainted right before he could finish his sentence.

"Listen to my what, Private?"

"..."

"Private?"

"…"

"Hang on, soldier!"

Skipper bolted to the elevator with Private on his shoulders. He quickly pressed to level to the HQ.

"Come on, you imbecile! Move faster! My soldier's in danger here!" Skipper thought.

Private's mind (1440 hours)

"Where… Where am I?" Private stood up, rubbing his temples as he felt a little dizzy.

It was dawn, Private's favourite time of the day. Unicorns are walking on rainbows, and clouds are made of pink cotton candy. "Is this the LaLa Land that Skippah was talking about?" Private asked himself as he started exploring. There were houses made of gingerbread, lakes made of peanut butter winky.

"Private," A familiar voice called for him.

" 'Walski?" Private asked.

"The environment you are in now is very dangerous," Kowalski told him.

"Dangerous….. How?" Private frowned.

"Do you remember what Blowhole did to you?"

"Yeah…. Unfortunately,"

"You must fight your deepest fears in order to snap out of Blowhole's mind control, and save the whole world. Pass the tests? Ding a ling a ling! You help warn Skipper and stop Blowhole. Fail to accomplish them? The whole world destroyed. Is that what you want?"

Private shook his head drastically.

"I thought so. Then accomplish all the tasks before dusk, snap out of the mind puppet act, and save the world!"

"How? Exactly?"

"…"

" 'Walski?"

"…"

Suddenly, a badger appeared before his very own eyes.

"…BADGER!"


	2. How the Original Works

Chapter 2:

"…BADGER!"

The badger growled fiercely. As it was about to pounce on Private, he scurried away as quick as he could.

"You must fight your deepest fears in order to snap out of Blowhole's mind control, and save the whole world..." Kowalski's voice rang in his mind.

"You're right, 'Walski. Thank you for reminding me," Private smiled as he thought.

"You wanna do this, badger? I am not afraid of you, YAAAAARRRRRR!" Private charged at the badger and hit it without mercy. Suddenly, the badger morphed into Eggy.

"Mr Silly Penguin, why are you doing this to me?" He started weeping.

"Eggy!?"

"Mr Private penguin, would you mind coming closer and lean down on the spot?"

Private nodded his head while heading towards him with a guilty expression. Then, 'Eggy' hit him in the face. "Ha! In your face!"

Private then started to fight 'Eggy'. As long as it pains him to hear Eggy's suffering voice, he still continued. "That's not Eggy, that's not Eggy…" He kept saying to himself.

Then, 'Eggy' dissipated into thin air, meaning that Private have won the first round. The cotton candy clouds above suddenly started to show what was happening now in the real world. Maybe it's a reward?

Blowhole's base (1500 hours)

"Red One, check up on our dear Private," Blowhole barked as a lobster clicked on a button. Blowhole had installed a hidden camera right before he left the HQ. The screen started to clear.

Penguin HQ (1505 hours)

"Kowalski! Rico! Come quick! Private's ill!" Skipper rushed towards Private's bunk and set him there.

"What? How'd that happen? He was perfectly fine before we went to Julien's!" Kowalski asked as Rico regurgitated a first aid kid. He started to examine Private.

"Kowalski, analysis,"

"It appears that Pri-"

Before Kowalski could finish, Private sat up on his bed, bumping his head on the concrete above.

"Ow…" He rubbed his head.

"PRIVATE!" The trio exclaimed.

Blowhole's base (1510 hours)

"No wonder I can't send any commands to Private… He gained back consciousness! I can't allow that to happen! I need to do something…" Blowhole thought. "Red One, any ideas for what to type in the command centre?"

"Ah… Maybe, 'Argh… I don't feel so good…'?"

"Yeah, that'll work,"

Penguin HQ (1510 hours)

"Argh… I don't feel so good…" Private rubbed his temples.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you fainted, Private?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't think so," Private shook his head.

"What's my name?"

" 'Walski,"

"Not amnesia…" Kowalski jotted that down on his notepad.

"Argh, I gotta record that on the Skipper's log! My soldier's sick because of me!" As Skipper tried to go get his log, Private jumped off his bunk despite his wooziness and blocked the door. "Private! You aren't supposed to walk in an hour! And why are you blocking the door?" He questioned.

Blowhole's base (1520 hours)

"RED ONE! I am running out of ideas! And I need to work on the serum! Come here and type for me, or else I will fail in domination!" Blowhole pushed a random lobster to the control centre, jumped on his Segway, and drove towards his lab.

"Eh…"

Penguin HQ (1525 hours)

"It's just that I want to excrete and I am afraid you might take too long and I will result in excreting on the floor," He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Pravte, dhe bathroom is dat way," Rico knitted his eyebrows as he regurgitated a sign that said 'This way'.

"Since when do you use and know what is 'excrete'? You have always used 'go'," Kowalski asked.

"And I record my Skipper's log outside the room!" Skipper said.

"Are you REALLY feeling alright, Private?" The trio questioned with worry.

Blowhole's base (1530 hours)

"Um… Doc? I need you here!" The lobster called out.

"Argh! Can't I have a lllliiiiittttttlllllleeeeee peace and quiet?"

"Wha- I thought you wer-"

"Enough peacocking! Red One, find your colleagues and work on 'MCS N2'!"

" 'MCS N2'?"

"Mind Controlling Serum Number 2 okay?! Just go!"

Private's mind (1530 hours)

"He's working on a boost!? Crikey!" Private covered his beak in shock.

"Private. Concentrate. Focus! Walk faster and finish this before it's dawn or else it's bye bye!" Kowalski screamed.

Private blinked.

"*cough cough* Sorry, that ah… came out wrong," He said.

"Anyways, just keep moving!"

Private belly slid to an entrance. He cautiously stepped in to find something even worse than badgers. Before he was about to scream, he felt that feeling he felt not long ago: Gaining back consciousness. "I need to get away from Skippah, I don't want to kill him…"

Penguin HQ (1535 hours)

"I am so sorry guys! I really am not feeling quite well! I need to go rest now," He stumbled backwards and dropped on the floor. He started shivering again.

"Ski-Skippah… St-Stay away from me! I-I don't wa-want to hur-hurt you…" Private's tears started to swell up. He found his way up the ladder and ran off.

"After him!" Skipper ordered.

Blowhole's base (1535 hours)

"Argh! No! He fought the system again!"

Suddenly, a loud exploding sound was heard inside the laboratory.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH! LOBSTERS!" Blowhole literally turned red.

Somewhere in the zoo (1540 hours)

Private was about to give in. He have never had this feeling in his lifetime before, and he hated it.

"Private," A stern voice called and he felt a sharp tap. It was Skipper. The stern voice hid softness though.

"Ski-Skippah…" He was gonna give in in a few seconds.

"Lis-Listen to your l-"

Private couldn't finish the 'log' part and gave in. At least that was something, wasn't it?

"Private…" Skipper was broken in his heart, he was crying in his heart. He'd always had a soft spot for the young cadet. "Someone please, save my Private First-class…"

Blowhole's base (1545 hours)

"Red One, WHY DID YOU BLOW UP MY SERUM?!" Blowhole lashed out at him.

"I'm sorry, doc, I didn't mean t-"

"Enough with the apologies! Just, find me another lobster to get this over with. I want the world dominated by dusk!"

Private's mind (1545 hours)

"I've almost told him… And yet I gave in…" Private frowned.

"Enough self-pitying, Private, just past this dimension and you are one step closer to be the hero!"

Private gulped and went inside the entrance once more.

Penguin HQ (1550 hours)

"Kowalski, ANOTHER analysis," Skipper whispered.

"It would appear tha-"

Then, Private sat up again like the previous hour, hitting his head once again, and 'ow…' ing once again.

"Private, are you feeling okay this time?"

"Yeah, I guess….? I'll be staying in my bunk this time though," He smiled. That smile brightened Skipper's day up. Little did he know, that smile was fake, and both of them won't be smiling happily in a long time.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3:

Private's mind (1600 hours)

Private was scared, extremely scared. This dimension is not sugar-coated anymore, it's like next year's Halloween had come alive. Monsters such as vampires, werewolves and zombies were lurking around. The blood moon shone brightly in the sky without any stars, which makes it extra scary.

"K-K-Kowalski… A-Are you th-there….?" Private managed a few words.

"Urm nwot Kowasky!"

"Rico?"

Private acknowledged something. Every time he walks into another dimension, his spirit guide changes.

"Pravte! Dis place is dangerois! Oou av to get outta dare!"

"Just tell me how, Rico, be direct please!"

"…"

"Rico?"

"…"

"Argh! Not again!"

A piece of tattered paper flew on his face. He took it and looked at the picture drawn with colour pencils. It was drawing of a golden pumpkin.

"Why would anyone draw this to me?" Private thought.

Suddenly, he noticed bloody footprints in front of him. It's definitely leading somewhere. Private acknowledged another thing, his mission. He was horrified, but he followed the footprints anyway.

Blowhole's base (1600 hours)

"Red One! How's my serum?" Blowhole was as busy as an ant. He needed to type commands, check up on his serum, and haven't eaten in a day. His stomach growled. "I am feeling really peckish right now, can someone bring me a bucket of fish?" A lobster hurried to him and gave him his order. "Why didn't I asked for this before?" He thought.

"RED ONE! I SAID, HOW'S MY SERUM?!"

Blowhole jumped on his Segway and drove to his lab. He came in to find a bunch of laughing lobsters.

"What's happening here?"

"D-Doc, he is d-drooling!" He pointed to a wide-awake lobster who was drooling uncontrollably.

"I DO NOT NEED DROOLING POTIONS! I ALREADY HAVE ONE!" Blowhole was furious.

"Really? Doc? But-"

"I've had enough of your 'buts'!"

The other lobsters started giggling like a bunch of maniacs again. "Butts…"

"Can you crustaceans be more serious? I'm trying to accomplish something here!" Blowhole sighed and went back to work.

"What? Why can't I make him walk properly? Right… He tripped when he fell... I'll just rest for a while and work on the serum," Blowhole thought.

BOOM!

"Why does this always happen?" He face palmed.

Penguin HQ (1605 hours)

Skipper sighed as he looked at Private sleeping with a frown, he didn't know Private was fighting for the world and for him, mostly. He decided to sit next to him.

"Private, I don't know what you are on about my… Eh… Something, but still, I am concerned about you. Come to think of it, it's almost Christmas and I wanna buy you something, if you get well faster, the boys and I will get you a bunch of Lunacorn merchandise! Maybe even get you tickets for the second 'Lunacorns on Ice' show! My point is, I want you to feel better soon, you comprende?"

"No luck on the recovery, Skipper?" Came Kowalski's voice.

"Kowalski, you spoke my mind,"

"I've found something that would make your day!" Kowalski grabbed a picture frame with Private's baby photo in it.

"Oh, Kowalski, he looks so energetic and innocent..." He blinked back tears, thinking of the cute and naive Private hopping and bouncing about when he was almost a year old, and looking at Private's fragile and lifeless self now.

"Skipper, he's a fighter. Remember that day when Private's egg rolled down the slopes of Antarctica? He prevailed!"

"..."

"Skipper, what happened to your lecture of good hope?"

"..."

"Come on Skipper, he wouldn't succumb to that unknown illness, you know it,"

"..."

"I'll give you some alone time to think things through, until you've realized that Private won't give up that easily," Kowalski stepped away.

What Kowalski didn't know was, Skipper was blaming himself: If he had not bring him down to top-secret level 14, he might still see Private catching the Lunacorns and humming along with it. A tear rolled down from his cheek.

Private's mind (1610 hours)

Those footprints were starting to freak Private out more and more. They were getting bloodier and weirder. Then, Princess Self-Respectra appeared and smiled to Private. "Hey Private!"

"*Gasp* PRINCESS SELF-RESPECTRA!?" Private perked up instantly.

"Yes, Private! It's me!" She said in her high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Private asked with obvious excitement in his tone.

"I got lost in your thoughts… Can you help me find LaLa Land?" She asked.

"Sure! Anything for you, Princess!" Private chuckled.

As they headed back to where Private came from, Rico's voice suddenly called for him again.

"Pravte! Dun go wif er! Getta pumpkin en go doo the nex round!"

Private heard Rico, but ignored him. It was his dream to meet Princess Self-Respectra in real life! He could care less about the world just for a few minutes, can't he?

"Pravte! Pweeeeesssseeeeee?" Rico pleaded with him, but Private was already out of his reach to LaLa Land.

Private's mind in LaLa Land (1615 hours)

"We're here, Princess!" Private smiled.

"Gullible, how gullible are you?" Her eyes suddenly turned red, voice morphing to Kuchikukan's one.

"Mr Destroyer of Worlds?!" Private gasped once more.

"Well duh! Your world is about to be destroyed by another evil being, well…. Dominated by another evil being, which I find redundant since destroying worlds is much more fun but still, cool! You sacrificed your precious time for a village idiot, that's more of a haha funny thing you know? This time I am not hungry, and you can't do ANYTHING to stop me. Prepare to be stuck here FOREVER! Muahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as Private gulped.

Penguin HQ (1620 hours)

"Hey guys, what's up?" Marlene hopped down the boys' hatch and waved. Skipper was stirring his bowl of fish soup indifferently, Kowalski was reading a picture book named 'Medical Conditions and Symptoms', and Rico was curling up in his bunk with a blank face with a hint of sadness.

"Guys?" Marlene asked with a frown. "Wha-What's wrong?"

Rico pointed to a pale Private who appeared to be resting, but was actually facing a battle.

"Private? What happened?" Marlene said as she knelt down next to his bunk.

"He's been acting weird for the past few hours and now he's eh… Not exactly in a good shape," Skipper answered with a saddened expression.

Blowholes base (1630 hours)

"Wait… This maybe exactly what I wanted! Skipper fragile and weak, he won't be able to fight me and my crustaceans! Maybe I don't need his sidekick after all…" Blowhole thought.

"But if I make Private eighty-six my arch foe before world domination, he will suffer more! Maybe I do need his sidekick to help me with my plan after all!" He laughed.

BOOM!

"I SWEAR RED ONE, IF YOU BLOW UP MY SERUM ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL P-"

BOOM!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Penguin HQ (1635 hours)

"Marlene, how's the Private?" Skipper said, still stirring his bowl of fish soup without noticing.

"He's alright I guess…" She sighed. "Would you stop stirring your soup?"

"What soup?" Skipper asked, looking down at his bowl.

"Oh," He put down his spoon. "Kowalski, have you found anything?"

"Not really," He flipped a page and rubbed his eyes. "I am feeling very weary though…"

"Get some rest, compadre, I don't want you to get sick as well," Skipper waved his flipper dismissively.

"Thank you Ski-" Kowalski fell face first on his book and snored.

"You're welcome, soldier," He said.

"Rico, can you perform recon duty topside? Marlene and I will stay here and take care of the boy. Thanks," Skipper asked.

Rico nodded and climbed up the hatch.

Topside (1640 hours, Rico's perspective)

I stayed in a tree with my binoculars. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually missing the old jolly Lunacorn loving Private. I miss his nagging about how friends should bla bla bla, bla bla bla, bla bla bla. Come to think of it it actually makes sense, SOMEWHAT. What am I even thinking? I-

My train of thought was interrupted by a soft tapping on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing on my tree?"

"Wai a minoo one of us ere everyday aren't we?" I tilted my head to a side. *Sigh*, I don't even remember. It's been a few months since I've gone to recon duty. Kowalski claims that he has a plan on making an "awesome" invention, which I reckon and KNOW that would explode. He said, "I need you to stay by my side, Rico, I need tools!". Plus, Skipper insisted on patrolling by himself since he has nothing to do. Something's DEFINITELY on his mind, but every time Private or Kowalski tries to talk to him about it, he would change the subject. Now that Private's not well, our team is not in the mo-

"Um… Hello? Why are you on my tree?" Fred asked again.

"Regon," I answered.

"Recall?" Fred scratched his head.

"Re-gon," I sighed.

"Regun?" He asked.

"Re-con!" I said.

"Oh… Why are you on my tree then?" He said.

"Nevamind," I walked away.

 ** _Whenever you you see this type of font, that means I am speaking to you to get your attention, thank you._**

 ** _Hello! I am so sorry to make you wait for that long a time :( . Anyway, thank you for being patient! Please continue to read on! Huggies and Kissies! :)_**


	4. Best Friends Forever?

**_Now before I start the chapter, Rico and Kowalski wants to do some talking ;)_**

 **Whenever you see this kind of typing, it means that a CHARACTER is trying to speak to some of you.**

 **Rico: I wanna fank icy-water17 four dhe suppord! It meens a lot doo Govert! Oou av been very naace doo er ann I appreciate it as well! I still gan't beleave dat oou and Govert dotkled dat much dat oou av ofa 100 messages! ( _If you don't understand, my friend, feel free to PM me :) )_**

 **Kowalski: *cough* *cough* I want to thank Sapphire2021 for her patience. She's been putting up with the annoying Covert since September :D _ (HEY! ;( ) _See what I mean? She's one of Covert's first followers, and she really appreciates it.**

 ** _Here we go! Let's start the chapter now! :D_**

Chapter 4:

Private's mind (1700 hours)

Private barrel-rolled to a side as Kuchikucan attempted to stomp onto him, missing only a few inches.

"Why, are you doing this?!" Private slid away while screaming.

"Uhh, 'cuz it's fun?" He laughed as he imagined a bunch of Lunacorns to attack. "It's good to be good!" They chanted as they started blasting night-lights. Nighttime fell upon the battle, leaving neon light pillars and a feeling of gloominess. It's now darker than ever, without these bolts of neon lights, no one could see a thing.

"Minions, stop giving our sweet little boy sight! Lunacorns have night-vision, we don't need these!" Mayyybbbeeee everyone except the Lunacorn tribe….

He shouted as the army stopped. Right before darkness took Private's eyesight temporarily, he saw a golden pumpkin, right there on Kuchikucan's horn. He relied on his gut instinct, as Skipper told him: For we walk by our gut instinct, not by our sight. He charged to the left, in process bumping into a few Lunacorns. He fought them down with no problem at all.

"Thank you Skippah, for giving me the training I need," He smiled as he navigated his way to the diabolical spirit, thinking of the times the boys and him training together.

"Really? Private? You think you can rule the world by kindness? I can destroy worlds using force and vio-" He stopped, interrupted by this, "I call rainbows upside down colour smiles!" His eyes turned blue. Private seized the moment and climbed up his back and onto his head.

"Ugh, shut up, Princess Hairdresser!" He growled as he shook his head. Unfortunately, Private was there. He managed to grab onto his mane, but Kuchikucan is now fully aware that Private's there on his…. Head (I know, it sounds repeated).

"Oh, cute little Private, don't make me imagine you fall off my head!" He chuckled, looking up on his horn as Private gulped. Private made a leap of faith onto his horn and snatched the golden pumpkin.

"Yay!"

"Nooooooooo!" Kuchikucan screeched as he turned into fog. LaLa Land became all happy and bright again, and the army melted into the river as Peanut Butter Winkys. The pumpkin turned into a projector, and showed Private what was about to happen.

Blowhole's Base (1730 hours)

"He must have healed by now, right? It's been half an hour!" He clicked a button, but it gave him a big fat cross.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll wait until he heals completely, then, I can surprise everyone with their-"

"Doc! WE'VE MADE IT!"

"Good riddance Red One!" He laughed as he drove his Segway to the lab.

LaLa Land (1735 hours)

"CRIKEY! What's he gonna do to me Rico?" Private screamed.

"Uhh, Rico's all the way over there in the next dimension," Kowalski sound displeased, "also, you've finished the task here, but not there with Rico, therefore you'll have to walk through that Halloween dimension ALL OVER again until you reach someone and somewhere else,"

"WHAT!?"

Marlene's Habitat (1740 hours)

"Skipper…" Marlene patted Skipper lightly on the back.

"Skkkiiipppeeerrr!" She started shaking him.

"SKIPPER!" She yelled.

Skipper instantly stood up with his flippers, karate chopping the air. "Where and who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Skipper, it's me," Marlene sighed.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to a side.

"I LIVE here," She rolled her eyes.

"Let me try that once more: What am *I* doing here?"

"You were insisting on looking after Private, but you were worn out. You fell asleep ON the table, remember?"

"It's all coming back to me… Wait… What about the Private? Where's he?"

"He's there," Marlene pointed to her bed, which she lent to Private to sleep on.

"Wow, that's really nice of you. How'd you manage carrying both of us here? More importantly, WHY'D you carry us here?"

"Uhh, 'cuz you're sleeping on concrete, and all of your pillows are hard as rocks?" She retorted.

"Oh and, Julien carried you here,"

"Wow, that's really kind of- Wait, RINGTAIL!?"

"He wanted to know how much you weigh! He said you were heavier than a rock!" She chuckled lightly.

"WHAT!? WHY!? And why do you like to compare a ROCK with the stuff in my HQ and us?"

"I could use one more hand, and rocks are excellent examples!" She laughed as Skipper face palmed.

"Wait a minute, what about Kowalski?"

"Over there, working very hard on his book since he woke up," She smiled.

Skipper walked over to Kowalski with a pleased look. "Soldier, you are a meaningful and valued member of Team Penguin,"

"Thank you, Skipper," he said, not looking up from the pages.

"I uh- am gonna check on Rico," Skipper started walking away from Marlene's habitat, but Marlene stopped him.

"Skipper. You've been acting weird for this month, what is it?"

"Wh-What? No, it's just Pri-"

"No, this was BEFORE that Private madness. C'mon, we'll hear it out,"

Skipper frowned sadly. Marlene put her paw around his shoulder, "Come on, Skipper, you can tell us what's wrong,"

Kowalski slowly turned towards his leader, "Yeah. Every since Hans fought you and called you Skipsy, you've been acting quite sad,"

"It all started when I was just 4..."

 _(Whenever you see this kind of font, it means that this is a flashback of someone)_

 _"Skipsy!" Hans called happily. It was the first day that Skipper and him met, but they were already very good friends._

 _"Skipsy!" He called again. "You can't hide from me!"_

 _They were playing hide and seek. Hans searched high and low for Skipper, but he had no luck._

 _Skipper chuckled lightly. He was hiding behind a bush, which were some metres away from the Hans searching for him. Hans finally noticed Skipper's figure behind the leaves, and pounced on him and started tickling him._

 _"No, merrrcccyyyyy!" He laughed._

 _"Someone has a tickle spot!" He started laughing with him._

 _"You're it this time!"_

 _Hans immediately found a hiding spot as Skipper counted: 1...2...3..._

 _Suddenly, Hans felt a pair of eyes on him, no, an eye on him. He turned to that direction, terrified._

 _"Hello," greeted a_ _dolphin about 9 years old with an eye replaced with metal._

 _"Uh-uh... H-hi..." Said Hans, unable to speak properly because of anxiousness._

 _"Do you ever wonder why your parents are not here with you?"_

 _"N-no," He squeaked. This was a sensitive topic for him. Everyone has their moms and dads there with them every step of their lives, but Hans on the other hand doesn't._

 _"It's because of *Skipsy* over there,"_

 _"Wh-What? Of co-course not! He's my be-best friend!"_

 _"Your parents sacrificed themselves for the sake of Skipper and his sister. Hans, your parents saved them from a crocodile attack, but in return, the crocodiles took their lives,"_

 _"N-No, tha-that's not true... He-he doesn't have a sister..."_

 _"Oh, but he does, it's because of Skipper that your parents died, believe me or not," He left with a Hans dropping onto the floor, desperate._

 _"Yay! I found you!" Skipper patted him lightly._

 _"No! Don't!" He tackled him to the ground._

 _"Wh-What's wrong?"_

 _"Ask your sister!"_

 _"I don't have one!"_

 _"So you deny that you're denying!?"_

 _"No... I meant yes... I meant Hans! What happened?"_

 _Hans sobbed. "I HATE YOU!"_

 _"Wh-What...? Y-You ha-hate me...?"_

 _"Y-Yes! My dad-daddy and mo-mommy are dea-dead because o-of you and yo-your_ _sister!"_

 _"N-n-no, I-I d-don't h-have a sis-sis-sister... An-and I do-don't have m-my pa-parents ei-either... Th-they are al-also de-dead..."_

 _"Your parents would not claim you as their son if they see how much of an antagonist you are,"_

 _"Hans... You're my best buddy... Please don't leave me..." Skipper pleaded with him._

 _"Well tough luck, *Skipsy*, 'cuz this puffin won't stay by your side," Hans stated and started walking away._

 _"NO! Hans..." Skipper looked at Hans with glassy eyes._

 _"GET OFF OF ME!" Hans slapped Skipper across the face._

 _"Hans..."_

 _Hans hit Skipper drastically. "I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

 _"Please..."_

 _"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I SAID **NEVER**!" Hans kicked him away._

 _"FINE! I'LL LEAVE! IF YOU COME CRAWLING TO ME IN THE FUTURE, I WON'T FORGIVE AND FORGET ABOUT THIS!" Skipper's heart shattered into a million pieces. What have he done to deserve this?_

 _From then on, they became enemies._

"I still have no idea why Hans' attitude shifted 180。," Skipper finished the story here. "Oh wow, I do feel a whole lot better,"

"Ohhhh, that explains why Hans said _I used this beak to kiss your sister on the lips!_ Before when you were fish-fighting..." Kowalski noted.

"Wait, you heard that?"

"Well duh! I have super hearing! Not to mention a super-mega-awesome mind, super eyesight, super-"

"Kowasky, boot a quata in dhe jo off jar!" Rico's voice echoed in Marlene's habitat.

"Rico, my man! You're back!"

"Uh huh!"

"You heard the man, Kowalski. Quarter. In. Now,"

Kowalski muttered something under his breath and placed a penny in the jar, which is now half-full.

 ** _Guys... :( I live in Hong Kong, and there's a rule, which I believe is called "Internet Article 23". If the court approves it, I won't be able to post anymore stories here or else I'll be set in jail... T_T Therefore, starting from now on, I'll try to write faster and post it before it gets approved. #NOINTERNETARTICLE23_**


	5. Help Arriving

Chapter 5:

Somewhere in Private's mind (1800 hours)

"When will I finish this journey of fright?" Private asked Rico. And yet, no response was heard. Then, a gate full of bullet holes appeared before him. He forgot what the one with Rico looked like, therefore stepped inside thinking this was it, unfortunately, this turned out as Private's worst worst WORST nightmare of all times.

"Oh dear..."

Penguin HQ (1805 hours)

"What did I miss?" Rico managed to say perfectly.

"Oh, Rico, a big discovery! Turns out Skipper has a sister!" Marlene clapped. "We can be besties!"

"No I don't, how many times have I told you that Hans doesn't know what he's saying?"

"Uhh, never?"

"WHAT!?" Rico asked.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you d-"

Private twisted and turned uncomfortably, and started sweating again.

"Private..." Skipper frowned sadly as Marlene fetched a towel and wiped Private's forehead.

"Skipper, don't stress yourself out," Kowalski said with a concerned expression, with a hint of comforting his leader. "You've already done everything you could do, ALL of us did. I've read that book for a several times, but still can't find anything,"

"DO YOU KNOW THAT PRIVATE PROBABLY WON'T SURVIVE FROM THIS!? I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE SWEAT THAT LOT IN JUST A FEW HOURS!" He burst.

"WELL I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"WELL THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

"I'M TRYING MY BEST!"

"I-"

"BELT UP!" Marlene's voice broke out. The boys stopped arguing, furious faces still hanging up on their faces.

"Skipper, apologise."

"I'm not gonna!"

"Come on, you guys, you are brothers! You'll need to forgive and forget someday if not now!"

"You know what, Marlene? You're right. I'm sorry Kowalski, for lashing out at you. I'm just, very confused right now,"

"Apology accepted, Skipper," he smiled. "I have an idea, Skipper, but it'll be dangerous. We can enter his mind as ourselves and help him to overcome his nightmares,"

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I'm gonna work on that now," Kowalski threw that sentence off and dashed to their HQ, and into his lab.

A very scary dimension in Private's mind (1810 hours)

Private stood there, paralysed by the strange but familiar environment. It was Central Park Zoo, completely destroyed. From his position, he saw the habitats, but they were all ruins. He ran as quickly as possible over to the Penguin HQ.

"SKIPPAH! KOWALSKI! RICO!" He cried desperately for his teammates.

"Silly Private, they're all dead! Thanks to you!" A voice sounding weirdly familiar said behind him. He couldn't believe this, but it was him himself, standing there with glowing red eyes.

 _Private, glowing red eyes are never good, fight them, but run if you still can._

And so Private ran with all his might, but 'Private' chased up to him with no problem.

"Why are you running away? Don't you want to dominate th-"

"NO! Get away from me, get away from me and my zoo!"

"See, Private? It's YOUR zoo, you said it yourself, doesn't that m-"

Private have had enough of this nonsense, he tried to kick him, but found out that he was mist.

"Tough luck, Private, you are never gonna save YOUR zoo, or even YOUR world!" 'Private' chuckled as the real Private hopped down the destroyed hatch.

"Coward," he muttered.

What he didn't know, was Private wasn't fleeing, he had a plan.

Blowhole's lab (1830 hours)

"You've done it?" Blowhole asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah... I don't know if it'll work or not though,"

"Let's try that now, shall we?" Blowhole grabbed the lobster in front of him and forced him to drink the serum. His eyes turned white.

"Red One, salute," he commanded. Nothing happened.

"I said, salute!"

Still, nothing happened.

"I thought you said it'll work!"

"No, doc. He said he doesn't know,"

"Just, work harder, okay?" He kept his cool. "I'll get back to you after an hour. Right now I'll have to check on Private,"

Kowalski's Lab (1840 hours)

"Details on your plan? Kowalski?" Skipper entered his lab along with Rico and stood next to Kowalski.

"I'm working on the 'Dream 2000'. I'll attach the tubes to Private's head, and the other side of the tubes to us. It'll transport us to the selected subject's dreams. We can help him to feel better instead of not doing anything to help him,"

"Good work Kowalski, can I help you out?"

"Me too!" Rico raised his flipper and stood on the other side of Kowalski.

"Wow, thank you Skipper and Rico," he nodded with a smile.

"First, we'll need to-"

Land of War (1850 hours)

"Come on, where is it!?" Private muttered as he searched the pile of cleaning materials.

"I don't need the mop! Not the broom either!" He sighed.

"Ohhhhhh Private~~~" His clone started hopping down the steps.

*cling* *cling* *cling*

The sound went as Private started to panic even more.

*cling* *cling* *cling*

Private continued to dig through the pile.

*cling* *cling* *part*

His clone had reached the ground. Now all he needed to do was to find the classified security areas and reach secret level 7 and find Private.

"Ah! Kowalski put that in secret level 13!" Private clapped and went into the elevator.

"Come on... Don't fail me now..."

*ding* *poof*

Private ran to the furthest pile of stuff and grabbed a neon bright vacuum cleaner, with an 'Untested!' label stuck on either sides of it, and with the words 'Soul Jacker' engraved on it. Kowalski told him that this was to suck evil spirits in like Kuchikucan. Maybe it'll work with his clone as well?

Upper part of the destroyed Penguin HQ (1900 hours)

 _*ding* *poof*_

"Elevator, huh?" 'Private' smirked as he went into it.

"Let's see... Secret level 1...?" He started pressing the buttons one by one.

Lower part (1900 hours)

"Yes! Now we'll have to find out how to open up this thing."Private thought. "Oh! Maybe we c-"

*ding*

"*gasp* He's gonna find me!" He ran around in circles, and slapped himself. "Skippah's gonna do that if he were here,"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that," Skipper's appeared before him.

*ding*

"CRIKEY! SKIPPAH!?"

"Well yeah, where would I come in?"

"Skippah... I'm so sorry for being that gullible a few hours ago..."

*ding*

"No time for apologies now, Private. Kowalski, Rico and I will be here shor..."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll... B.. H... Ge... I... Losin... Connect... Tion... Priva.. Ha... On..." Skipper disappeared.

"What?"

*ding*

"Ahhhhhh!" He panicked.

Penguin HQ (1910 hours)

"Hot fudge! I've lost connection!" Skipper exclaimed as he detached himself from the tubes.

"What surrounding's he in?!"

"Our HQ, but 80% destroyed. It seems that someone's after him,"

"Well we batta go ann elp iim!" Rico said.

"But the risks, Skipper. There's a 50% chance of us never getting out if we don't improve it!"

"I don't care! Even if it means us getting stuck there. I just don't want Private to succumb to dehydration,"

"You know what, Skipper? I think I'll go with you," He smiled.

"Alright alright!" Rico cheered.

"On 3?" Kowalski asked.

"1," Skipper put one of the tubes onto his head.

"2!" Rico put one there, too.

"3!" Kowalski attached another onto him and pressed the button.

And there, their adventures started.

 _ **I know, the Penguins seemed really out of character, and I exaggerated. Sorry. This chapter's quite short, I apologise, but I promise you, this is just the beginning, and it'll be getting longer! Sorry for rushing though. If I'm not too excited to post a new chapter, it might be better. I'll try my best, but it'll take longer :)**_


	6. Memories and Surprises

**_Hey guys! Thank you for supporting me until now! It means a lot to me :) ! If you don't like redundant_** ** _flashbacks about the boys, scroll until you find a line that separates two lines of the story. Reading them is recommended because if you don't, you'll find this chapter quite short and they are quite intriguing. Thanks for your kind attention :D_**

 ** _Special thanks to my captain for guiding me and chatting with me. Ma'am, you are very nice. You might not see this but I just thought that you should know :)_**

Chapter 6:

Portal (1930 hours)

"Kowalski, status report!" Skipper barked as Kowalski snapped back to reality from his daydream.

"Ah... Sir, we are near to Private's dreamland. You see all those stuff down there?" Kowalski pointed to the aisle not far from their position.

"Yeah?"

"Those are Private's memories,"

"Oou're geding!" Rico stated as he picked up a wind-up toy duck with awe. It was the most original one: Yellow body with an orange beak.

"Oh, I remember that bad boy..." Skipper chuckled.

 _"Wahhhhhhh!" Private wailed._

 _"What is it? Private?" Skipper asked._

 _"Wahhhhhhh!"_

 _"C'mon, just, tell me!"_

 _"Skipper," Kowalski waddled over to them along with Rico with his tongue sticking out of his beak._

 _"Can't you see that I'm busy?" He arched a brow._

 _"You know? I can help you with that," The duo grinned,_

 _"Yeah, sure,"_

 _"Wahhhhhhh!"_

 _"Maybe he wants to eat?" Kowalski tried to feed him a fish, but he didn't budge._

 _"Maybe he wants to drink?" Skipper give him a milk bottle, but he continued crying._

 _"Maybe eee wants doo blay wif a toy!" Rico hocked up a small and cute toy duck and handed it to Private. He immediately stopped sobbing and hugged the toy._

 _"Awwwwwww..." The two smiled._

 _"Come on boys, monster trucks!"_

Here, the three giggled. "I can't believe he still remembers that," Kowalski said.

"I know! I can't even remember what happened when I was a month old, but him on the other hand remembered what happened when he was just a week old!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Come on Rico, leave that cute little guy down there,"

"Okay," he sounded reluctant, but he did so anyway.

Then, Kowalski picked up a piece of broken china. "M-my darling..." he sighed.

"He remembers his first practice session as well?! Wow, good memory he's got there," Skipper laughed.

 _"Private, you're old enough to start training," Skipper stated._

 _"Sir, he's just 1 month old..." Kowalski pointed out._

 _"I started training when I was 1/2 months old!"_

 _"But orr pawents arr sodiers!" Rico crossed his flippers._

 _"We, his adopted family are soldiers, too!"_

 _"But Skipper, you're just 6..."_

 _"Well, age doesn't matter, if you know enough stuff, it's alright!"_

 _"... I give up," the two sighed,_

 _"Now, Private, I want you to hold this," Skipper gave him a dart. "And throw it at the target over there,"_

 _Private didn't understand what Skipper was telling him to do, but he had the slightest idea of what he had to do. He threw the dart forcefully, but instead of targeting the target, his targeted a plate. It was a bullseye, but he hit the wrong thing._

 _*SPLAT*_

 _"Good work Private!" Skipper clapped._

 _"NOOOOO! MY BABY!" Kowalski exclaimed as he went and picked up a piece of it._

"You know!? It was an artifact that worth a lot to me!" Kowalski pouted, set it back aside as the others smiled.

"When will we reach there? It seems like we've been roaming here for a few hours al-"

Skipper stopped talking when he spotted an old CD. He picked it up and examined it.

"Wow, Skipper, it's the first season of the Lunacorns, aired in 2006... And made by a different company located in Britain unlike now,"

"Wow indeed, Kowalski... Man! Shouldn't have bought him this in the first place, now he's always bossing us around with the Lunacorn 'life educational' quotes!" He gestured about.

 _"Happy birthday, Private!" the three cheered as Private giggled._

 _"Rico, what have you bought for the boy?"_

 _"FISHHHHHHH!" Rico sang in his opera tone._

 _"How about you, Kowalski?"_

 _"Uhh... I have a question..."_

 _"Shoot,"_

 _"Why are we celebrating his birthday when he's not even 1 yet?"_

 _"3 months old is no different than 1 year old!"_

 _"But there's a 9 month gap! A lot ca-"_

 _"What did you get for the private?"_

 _"Picture book teaching him to calculate!"_

 _"Really? Kowalski? -_- "_

 _"What am I suppose to give him!?"_

 _"Something that he might like this age!" Skipper took out a fresh new CD with a picture of a unicorn printed on it._

 _"THE LUNACORNS?! With all respect but I still want to ask you this... Have you gone mad, Skipper?"_

 _"What? It said at the back that it's educational!"_

 _"... Fine,"_

 _"Should we visit our new neighbour? Skipper? I heard it's an otter!"_

 _"Stay alert though, she might be a spy..."_

 _"Skipper, must you suspect every single animal at every single time?"_

 _"Last time, Manfredi and Johnson were almost killed by a psychotic clownfish!"_

 _"Whatever floats your boat..."_

 _"The boy can stay here, he's old enough to try, in the meantime, he can watch educational TV," Skipper smiled as he inserted the disc into the projector._

 _"Skipper... He's just 3 months old today..."_

 _"I was left in the Antarctic when I was a month old! I-"_

 _"Bai Kipper! I'm gonna find dhe otta now!" Rico hopped upstairs._

 _"Rico! Don't you dare leaving us behind!" Kowalski and Skipper chased after him, leaving Private behind alone with the Lunacorns._

 _An hour or so later..._

 _"Wow, Marlene's surprisingly nice!" Skipper said as he dropped down the hatch with Rico and Kowalski._

 _"Skipper, look!"_

 _Private was humming along the song and prancing around contently._

 _"See, Kowalski? He chose not to open your present but to continue this! Score one for the seven year old!"_

 _"...Okay...?" Rico shrugged._

 _"Hey now Private, you don't wanna wear a pair of glasses when you wake up the next morning... Right?" Kowalski cooed, but Private was too busy watching the Lunacorns that he couldn't hear him. He sighed as he took the disc out of the CD player._

 _Instantly, Private starting crying. "Tomorrow, okay?" Kowalski comforted._

 _Half a year passed, and Private was allowed to watch the Lunacorns for an hour per day._

 _"Skip-pah..." Private said._

 _The trio gasped. He'd just said his first word._

 _"Awwwww..." Rico and Kowalski smiled._

 _"Don't 'awwwww' me. Doesn't that sound weird to you?"_ _Skipper asked as the others nodded._

 _"Yup!" Rico nodded._

 _"It sounds British..." Kowalski came to a conclusion._

 _"Why British?" Skipper asked._

 _The Lunacorns were on at that time. The characters were speaking._

 _"Oh Prince Sharesalot, how nice of you to give me a kippah! I don't like fish though..."_

 _"I'm sorry. I must be barmy to forget that,"_

 _"It's alright! You have already have tried to do something nice for me!"_

 _"The Lunacorns! Skipper, he picked up a British accent from the Lunacorns! Remember? It was made in London!"_

 _"Smoked salmon!" He exclaimed._

"I still have no idea why they changed voice actors and producers,"

"Probably because it was too lame for the Brits,"

The three laughed.

"Come on now boys, back to reality."

* * *

Portal (1940 hours)

"When we will get there, Kowalski?"

"Not sure... Probably in a few more s-"

They halted to a stop, and got barfed out of the tunnel.

"econds..." Kowalski stood up and dusted himself. He turned to the two and asked,

"Why do you have such... Amazed expressions on your face?"

Skipper managed to point his flipper at a direction.

Kowalski turned and wore the same expression. There was a huge river filled with hot, steaming chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating on top.

"Whoa." Rico pointed to another direction.

There were trees made of cotton candy and ice-cream, and flowers made of jello.

"What is this? LaLa Land?" Skipper scoffed.

"Apparently yes," Kowalski answered.

"Why wood Pravte be suffering ere?" Rico asked.

"He's not here, Rico, I think we'll need to find him somewhere else,"

"Come on boys, let's move it," Skipper said.


	7. Reunion's a Happy Thing, right?

Chapter 7:

LaLa Land in Private's mind (1945 hours)

"Kowalski..." Skipper said as he started to pick up his pace. "This place is creeping me out! When will we get there?"

Kowalski on the other hand wasn't paying attention to him at all. He was looking at a bunch of marshmallows holding hands, humming to a song and jumping to their destination.

"Fascinating! Note this down, Kowalski, marshmallows are cute! We should stay here and observe more!" He said.

"Nuh uh! I wanna go eet dam!" Rico grabbed them and ate them whole. "Wha... Bad Rico! I was about to test them of their knowledge and their power of speech!"

"Mmm, yum yum,"

"Fine! I'll go to the lollipops!"

"Yeah yeah, go doo dat, I'll eet dam sooner or lader!"

"No! Y-"

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper yelled at him.

"Yes? Skip-" he was quickly distracted by a stick of live candy floss rubbing it's body against his feet.

"Awwwwww..." He smiled.

"Nawwwww! Not awwwww! Anything but awwwwww! Rico! Eighty-six that puffball!"

Rico nodded and gobbled it in a bite.

Kowalski looked at Rico with a frown and continued, "Yes? Skipper?"

"When. Will. We. Get. There?"

"I don't know! Probably in an hour or s-" he bumped into an entrance decorated with spiderwebs. "Oomph!"

"Ugh! Finally! We're there! We can leave this wretched place!" Skipper went inside without hesitation, in process pushing Kowalski and Rico into there as well.

Secret Level 6 (1950 hours)

"Why hello there beauty," 'Private' ran to the sword of General Shinjin. "What is that on there? Butter? Eh, whatever." He picked it up and swung it around.

"Now off to destroy that goody two-shoes..."

Secret Level 13 (1952 hours)

"How does this work...?" Private examined the machine and pushed a button.

 **Please say your command**

"Gah!" Private tripped backwards.

 **Please say your command**

"Oh?" He walked to the speaker. "Uh... I wish for you to capture my clone...?"

 **Access granted. Executing in 1, 2, 3.**

The soul jacker started moving itself to the upper levels. Private decided to follow it in case anything goes wrong.

Secret Level 6 (1955 hours)

*ding* 'Private' quickly held up his sword apon hearing the noise made by the elevator and turned around.

"An auto cleaning vacuum cleaner?" He snorted.

"Well... Yes. I just wanted to clean up this place since it's dusty..." Private was trying to distract him from the Soul Jacker, stealthily 'opening its mouth'.

"Admit it, coward, you were escaping from me..."

"Y-yeah! You got me! Haha! I was fleeing from y- NOW!" He hollered. The next thing 'Private' knew? He blacked out. Private saw black smoke coming out of his clone's body and into the vacuum cleaner.

Suddenly, he thought of something that scared himself more than anything.

 _What if he becomes like this under Blowhole's control?_

He dropped to the floor, devastated. Why did he trust that finned fiend freak in the first place? He has to get out of there quick, who knows what might happen?

Halloween-Come-True-Dimension (2000 hours)

"Huh. That doesn't look like the place I've seen before." Skipper frowned. He was pretty sure that a vampire walked past him and glared at him with its red, eerie eyes just a minute ago.

"Heh heh, hi!" Rico waved at a zombie, hopping off without noticing him. "Eyyyy! Rude!"

"My brain tells me that this is not the place we're looking for..." Kowalski muttered.

"And my gut tells me that we should stop talking and get the heck outta here." Skipper dragged Kowalski and Rico before another gateway, before getting sucked into another dimension again.

Land of War (2005 hours)

Private managed to climb upstairs with letting a single tear roll off his face. He regretted bringing Skipper's enemy home, and everything he did in the afternoon. All he sees now is destruction, his teammates and more destruction... Wait.

"SKIPPAH!? KOWALSKI!? RICO!?" He stood up and ran towards them. He wouldn't care less if it was a hallucination caused by depression. At least he felt unmeasurable happiness.

"Private!?" The three gasped as they ran towards him, too, at full speed. Skipper tackled Private with teardrops flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls. Private has never seen the older cry before, and was surprised, and guilty. _He_ made him cry. He couldn't hold his in anymore as well and started sobbing."Pri-Private... Do you have any idea how worried we were...? I- Oomph!" He was cut off by two more bodies landing on them, smiling meekly with glassy eyes.

"Oh... Private... Don't you ever do this to us ever again..." Kowalski let a tear slide off his face as Rico wiped his away.

"Why were oou in eer in da firs blace?" Rico asked. Reality dawned onto the others and they all stopped crying.

"Yeah, why?" The other two asked.

"Well..."

(2015 hours)

Silence. Absolute silence. Skipper burned with rage, screaming his angry words, as if the mental doctor was in front of him now, with Kowalski and Rico covering Private's ear holes, still in a daze.

"I didn't realise that Blowhole has evolved his weapons to this stage now..." Kowalski was the first one, excluding Private, to snap out of it.

"And that means we have to get out of here pronto. Come on now." Skipper spoke angrily and again, tugged the three along with him to a trapdoor.

"A-are you sure you want to ent-enter...? It looks creepy..." Private commented as he shook Skipper's flipper. He looked at him and said,

"I don't care if it's creepy or not! We must get out of here before dusk! Or else the world will go kaput! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?"

Skipper inhaled a deep breath. He was enraged about everything: Blowhole, the fact that Private actually trusted someone that easily, and again, everything.

"I-I'm sorry, young Private... It's just that-"

"It's okay, Skippah... Let's go now..." Private hopped in along with the others, leaving a blue Skipper behind. Private was sad, and it was for his temper to blame. That made him wonder: Why did he even become BFFs with Blowhole in the first place? Right. It was because he was the exact replica of Private when he was small: Sweet, gullible and innocent. All the betrayals altared his personality, and shaped him into the penguin he is today. But is that a good thing?

Shoot. He shouldn't have snapped at Private. He, too, would have reacted like this when he was small.

Everything happened because of the mad dolphin. He absoulutely hated him to death; But without him, he wouldn't have bonded with the boys at the zoo. It was because of the missions they went on together to defeat Blowhole, that they become friends, teammates, and even brothers. He doesn't know how he feels about his arch-nemesis.

"I'm breaking..."

 ** _Gosh gosh gosh! Hello, guys! Sorry for going MIA for the past few months... Writer's block haha... THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME UP TO NOW! I LOVE YOU! :DDDDD_**


End file.
